


A breath, a touch

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, thanks for my life vogue korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: “Are you touching yourself?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly.Jongin jerks and drops his phone. It falls to the bed and Jongin scrambles to pick it up. “What? No! No?” He can feel his face flooding with heat and then Kyungsoo is laughing, low and delighted.“Youare, I can tell just from the sound of your breathing.”“Alright,” Jongin admits. “I am. Well, Iwas.”





	A breath, a touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaolongmao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongmao/gifts).



> So Vogue Korea released the most Cursed video of all time. You all know the [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRauWDP1x6M). I responded to it by screeching in twitter dms and then writing a Kaisoo. 
> 
> Nobody is more surprised by this development than I am. 
> 
> For my girl M, thanks for my life and happy early birthday ♥

The bathroom is awash with thick, white steam by the time Jongin finally hauls himself out of the bath. 

It had been a long day, packed to the brim with shoots and studios, meetings with executives and designers. Plus, Jongin is still jet lagged on top of all that. Rome is a long, long way from Seoul, and as much as Jongin enjoys getting to travel overseas for work, will be eternally grateful for the opportunities his job grants him, all of this globetrotting is more than a little exhausting. The minute he’d arrived back at the hotel Jongin had stripped out of his clothes and drawn himself a scorching hot bath, determined to soak his aching body.

Once he’s patted himself dry, Jongin carefully folds his towel over the side of the tub and pads out of the bathroom. The suite that Gucci had booked him into is almost as big as Jongin’s apartment back home and Jongin smiles faintly to himself as he takes it in, the Renaissance art on the walls and the fresh flowers on the dresser. It could be romantic, this room, this whole city, if Jongin weren’t here alone. 

Jongin pulls the curtains shut and flicks on a lamp, bathing the suite in golden light. He has to be up early tomorrow, for another photoshoot, and Jongin really should sleep. He’s certainly tired enough, his eyelids heavy, but there’s a restless ache in the pit of Jongin’s stomach and he knows he won’t be able to drift off, not yet. He still has one last thing to do. 

The bed is cloud soft when Jongin flops down onto it, the silk sheets cool against his naked body. Jongin leans over, collects his phone from the nightstand, and presses call. 

It takes a few rings. Jongin gnaws anxiously at his thumb, worrying at a bit of loose skin. He knows it’s early in Korea, but Jongin just wants-

“Hello?”

Jongin breathes a sigh and pushes himself up onto one elbow. 

“Kyungsooyah. It’s me.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says. His voice is slow and deep, like he’s just woken up. “Hey, honey. What time is it?” Jongin can hear rustling sheets and he imagines he can see Kyungsoo sitting up in bed, reaching for his glasses. 

“Around midnight. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

A laugh. “You did, but it’s okay. I would have been getting up soon, anyway.” 

That’s stretching the truth and they both know it. Kyungsoo works late shifts at a fancy Japanese restaurant in Gangnam and he’s never up before ten, if he can help it. Jongin feels a little guilty, but he knows Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, not really. It’s worth it just to hear his voice. 

“What did you get up to today?” 

Jongin rolls onto his back. He tells Kyungsoo all about the editorial they’d been shooting today, the _cacio e pepe_ he’d had for lunch. Jongin likes to take pictures of the food he eats when he’s overseas, sending them for Kyungsoo to recreate in their tiny little kitchen back home. It’s almost like Kyungsoo was with him, then, when he’s holding out a spoonful of something for Jongin to try, to taste test. 

“And what about the men?” Kyungsoo asks. “Have you met any handsome Italian guys?”

Jongin barks a laugh. “Oh yeah, loads. The stereotypes really are true. They’re nothing compared to you, though.”

“Nicely saved,” Kyungsoo teases. “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, softly. He’s quiet for a moment, just listening to the sound of Kyungsoo breathing on the other line. If Jongin were to close his eyes, he could almost imagine Kyungsoo in the bed with him, by his side, solid and close enough to touch. “We should come to Italy some time. Together, on holiday. You’d love it here.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin nods, even though he knows Kyungsoo can’t see him. “I’d like that a lot.”

They’d dreamt of things like this, when they were younger, back in their university days when jetting off on a romantic trip to Europe had been just that - a dream. Now they’re adults, with the means to make it a reality, and it’s all Jongin wants, Kyungsoo by his side. 

“I miss you,” Jongin says. He’s rolled half onto his side and Jongin strokes at his thigh absently, feels the skin spring up with goosebumps. 

Kyungsoo laughs again, low and sultry. Jongin can picture the smile playing about his full mouth and he’s struck by the sudden, desperate urge to taste it, to kiss it away. 

“You’ve only been gone for two days.”

“I know, but still.” Jongin pouts. “I bet the dogs miss me.”

“Mm, they miss you loads. They told me so themselves.”

Jongin hums. His hand travels, almost absently, to the inside of his thigh. He brushes the underside of his cock with his knuckles and Jongin’s hips flinch up in response. Kyungsoo is still talking, his voice rich, and if he tried hard enough Jongin is sure he could feel the way Kyungsoo’s breath would ghost over his ear, his tongue brushing just over the ridge of it, the lobe. Jongin’s hand slides between his legs properly and he doesn’t even realise he’s stroking himself, at first, his grip loose and lazy, cock curling eagerly against his palm. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly. 

Jongin jerks and drops his phone. It falls to the bed and Jongin scrambles to pick it up. “What? No! No?” He can feel his face flooding with heat and then Kyungsoo is laughing, low and delighted. 

“You _are_ , I can tell just from the sound of your breathing.”

“Alright,” Jongin admits. “I am. Well, I _was_.”

“And why did you stop?”

“Er-“ Jongin hesitates, takes a breath. He and Kyungsoo have been together for a long time but Jongin still finds it difficult, sometimes, talking about things like this, telling Kyungsoo what he wants. “I didn’t mean to start, I just- I didn’t even ask you if I could, if you minded. You have to ask before you do that sort of thing, otherwise you’re just a big creep.”

Kyungsoo’s chuckle is fond, knowing. “What if I gave you permission? What if I said that the thought of you touching yourself while I talk to you like this is a massive turn on? Would you carry on, then?”

All of the air rushes out of Jongin’s body. He was the one that started this, but he knows Kyungsoo will drop it if he says no. But Jongin doesn’t want to say no, what he wants is to- He slides his hand back down his stomach, goosebumps raising in its wake, and then takes hold of his cock. 

“Yeah,” Jongin sighs. “I would.”

There’s a rustle of fabric on the other end, the sound of Kyungsoo shifting. Jongin is sure he can hear Kyungsoo smiling. 

“Are you touching yourself now, Jonginah?” Kyungsoo purrs and _god_ Jongin already feels like putty, his entire body flaring with heat. Kyungsoo can turn it on at the drop of a hat, his voice dropping deeper, pushing, drawing everything Jongin wants out of him. 

“Yeah.”

“Good boy.” Jongin whimpers. “I bet you look lovely,” Kyungsoo says, then pauses. “Lovelier than usual. Spending all that time out in the Italian sun, you’re going to be so tanned when you come home to me. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.” 

Jongin spreads his legs wider and shifts his grip, sliding his hand down the length of his cock and moving to cup his balls. They feel heavy in the palm of his hand and Jongin sighs as he rolls them, pleasure simmering in his gut. 

“I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you now, if I was there,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “In fact, it’s probably a good job I’m not. Because if I was I’d want to spend every minute of the day naked and in bed with you, touching you, kissing every inch of your skin. Making love to you.”

Jongin grips his phone tighter, his knuckles turning white. 

“Would you like that, Jonginah?” 

“Yes, _yes_ , Kyungsooyah, please,” Jongin gasps. He shifts his hand back up and curls his fingers around his crown. Jongin drags his foreskin back and strokes himself, dipping his thumb against his wet slit. 

“I’d give you anything you asked for, you know that, don’t you?” Kyungsoo doesn’t wait for an answer, this time. He just ploughs on, wrecking Jongin with every word that spills from his mouth. “I’d make love to you right there, on the bed, the curtains open so that the sun could spill in. We’d do it slow, the way I know you like it.”

Jongin has to curl his hand around the head of his cock, gripping tight, to stop himself from coming already. He doesn’t want this to end, not yet, not when he has Kyungsoo here with him like this, present even from five thousand miles away. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin moans. He digs his heels into the mattress and closes his eyes, fighting to wrestle back some kind of control. The head of his cock is drooling precome now and Jongin draws his thumb through it, hips jerking upwards. Jongin does it again, and again, pushing up, pushing through the circle of his fingers. “Kyungsoo. How would you-? Oh- how would you take me?”

Jongin hears Kyungsoo swallow hard and he opens his eyes. His vision swims, the brocade ceiling twisting for a moment, swirling, as Jongin tries to focus. 

“In my lap,” Kyungsoo finally says. He sounds affected now, too, his words less deliberate. “I want you in my lap, Jonginah. So that I can see your face, so we can kiss.”

Jongin groans, long and low and loud. “Shit. I want it. I want to-“ Jongin heaves in a deep breath. His hand is moving faster now, his palm sticky as he strips the whole length of his cock, once, twice, before moving back up to the head, grinding against his palm. “I want to ride you, Kyungsooyah.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I’d hold you so close, Jonginah. I’d kiss that little spot on your throat, flick my tongue over your nipples.” Jongin’s next breath comes out strangled and Kyungsoo must know how close he is because he keeps going, his voice hauling Jongin closer and closer to orgasm. “Your thighs, I’d- I’d run my hands all over them, over your back, your ass. God, Jonginah, your ass.”

Kyungsoo stops then, his breath quavering in Jongin’s ear. 

“What?” Jongin begs, heedless of how desperate he sounds. He wants, _needs_ , Kyungsoo to know what he’s doing to him. Jongin’s legs are splayed wide open and he brings one of them up, bending his knee and curling his toes into the duvet. “Kyungsoo, please, what?”

“I’d take a cheek in each hand and I’d- I’d-“ Kyungsoo curses. “Fuck- I’m going to eat you out as soon as you get home.” Jongin is sure he yowls, back arching up off the bed like a cat, but Kyungsoo doesn’t relent, doesn’t give him any time to try and process that. “I’d hold you there, squeeze your ass and hold you still while I fuck you, so you can really feel it, nice and- fuck, nice and deep, like you like.” Kyungsoo is panting now, his voice rough like gravel. 

“Are you close, Jonginah?”

Jongin nods, frantic, hair stuck to his forehead. “I’m so close. Please.”

“Me too. Me too- _ah_ , shit. Are you gonna come? Come on, baby, come on. I want to hear you come, Jonginah, I want to hear you come all over your own hand.” 

Jongin squeezes his eyes shut, hips bucking up almost out of his control. The bedsheets are sticking to his shoulders, his ass, but Jongin doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about anything except Kyungsoo, the sound of his voice, the warmth, the pleasure coiling, releasing, spilling over him as he comes. 

Blood bursts across his bottom lip and Jongin gasps, awareness flooding his body. His stomach is sticky with release and when Jongin releases his cock his hand is, too, warm and wet. He’s dropped his phone again and Jongin fumbles for it with his free hand.

“-still there? Jongin?” 

“Here. M’here.” 

“There you are. I thought I’d lost you.” 

“Dropped my phone,” Jongin says. He still feels a little dazed, like his head is stuffed with cotton wool. “Did you-?” 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Yeah, right after you. How could I not, with you moaning my name like that?”

Jongin’s cheeks burn. He uses his forearm to push his hair up and out of his face, then wipes his mouth. There’s a red smear on his skin when he pulls away. 

“That was amazing.” 

Kyungsoo hums. There’s the sound of rustling fabric again, a little grunt, and then Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Yeah. Good morning to me, indeed.” He pauses. “Shouldn’t you be getting to bed? It must be late in Italy.”

“Mmhm.”

“Jongin. Hey, don’t fall asleep. Come on.” Jongin doesn’t answer, his eyelids already drooping. “ _Hey!_ ”

Jongin jerks. “Up. I’m up. I’m awake.” He yawns, then hisses when his split lip stings, spilling more blood out over his mouth. “Promise. I’m up.” 

Jongin cradles his phone between his shoulder and cheek, then moves to sit up. The floor is cold beneath his bare feet. 

“Good. Go clean up and then get some rest, okay? We’ll talk again soon, I promise.” 

“‘kay.” 

“Goodnight, Jonginah.” Kyungsoo says. If he were here, he’d kiss Jongin on the forehead, then the nose, fingers easing the knots out of his hair. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Jongin whispers. “Goodnight.”

The sudden silence is deafening. Jongin glances around the dark suite and then forces himself to his feet. The hot water in the shower soothes his tired body, washing away the film of sweat and spunk that was sticking to his skin. Once he’s done, Jongin pats himself dry once again, flicks off the bathroom light, and heads back to bed. 

The bed is still warm where he’d lain and Jongin collapses down gratefully. His lip is still stinging but Jongin finds he doesn’t mind too much, not even as he runs his tongue over it and feels it beginning to scab over. Make up might have something to say about it in the morning, but Jongin feels like it’s a small price to pay for the physical reminder of what he and Kyungsoo had done, something that he will carry around on his body for the rest of his stay here in Rome. 

Jongin reaches over for his phone, just to double check that his alarm is set, when he sees there’s a Kakao notification waiting for him. 

It’s a picture of their dogs, gathered in a semi circle around Kyungsoo’s feet as they wait for their breakfast. There’s a single red heart beneath the photograph. Jongin laughs hard, covering his mouth when he feels the skin stretch. 

Kyungsoo might be thousands of miles away, but the two of them are never apart, not really. Not when Jongin knows they hold the thought of each other in their hearts, always. 

Jongin sets his phone back on the nightstand, closes his eyes, and allows sleep to take him, swift and easy. He has a big day ahead of him tomorrow and, after tonight, Jongin is going to need all the energy he can get.


End file.
